Chase
Chase é um dos personagens principais e protagonista da wébsérie, The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Quase nada se sabe sobre a vida de Chase antes ou como o surto começou. Só que ele tem uma irmã que mora em Cynthiana, Kentucky. Pós-Apocalipse Chase nas fases iníciais do surto, se juntou com Harris e passou a sobreviver ao lado dele saqueando lugares. The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage "Hide and Seek" Chase é visto pela primeira vez em um telhado de um prédio, e encontra-se inconsciente contra uma parede. Ele é despertado um minuto depois por Harris, que entrega um pé de cabra como uma arma. Eles avistam um prédio de amarzéns e Harris sugere ir coletar suprimentos. Na rua, Chase vê uma imagem de crianças e Harris é atacado e devorado por caminhantes, Chase é perseguido pelos zumbis, e ele vai até ao prédio de amarzéns. O homem quebrar a porta do estabelecimento e entra no edifício. Ele corre por uma unidade de armazenamento e tenta baixar as persianas, mas alguns caminhantes conseguem chegar debaixo dele. De repente, todos os três zumbis são mortos a tiros por uma pessoa no corredor, que manda Chase sair de onde está. "Keys to the Kingdom" Chase foi salvo por um homem chamado B.J., que matou todos os caminhantes. B.J. pede a Chase para ir embora do estabelecimento, Chase pede por uma chance e diz que poderia ligar os geradores do lugar, em troca para ligar os geradores, Chase iria receber um caminhão. Enquanto caminhava para o escritório de B.J., este último explica o que aconteceu com os outros funcionários do armazém, e que no fim das contas so sobrou ele no lugar com as chaves. Chase decide ficar em uma sala de armazenamento, que foi deixada por um policial. Chase encontra fotos da família de Rick Grimes e sorri ao olhar para eles antes de pegar uma camisa nova e partir para o escritório de B.J. "The Chosen Ones" Chase entra no escritório de B.J. e B.J. ordena Chase se dirigir até o próximo andar para ligar a energia. Chase vai para lá com um pé de cabra e chega a área do gerador. Enquanto descobre os controles do gerador, um zumbi, Lenny, perambula por trás dele e Chase o mata acidentalmente. Ele então retorna até B.J., que lhe informa da identidade do walker, um ex-colega de trabalho dele. Chase vai para fora com ele, para ser traído e morto por B.J. "Parting Shots" Após um período indeterminado de tempo, Chase desperta, ele só foi atingido de raspão e sobrevive ao tiro e lentamente faz o seu caminho ao redor da instalação. Enquanto caminhava para a porta para entrar no estabelecimento, ele encontra um Harris zumbificado. Chase esmaga a cabeça de Harris com um bloco de concreto e toma seu facão. Zumbis começam ao perseguir, e ele consegue entra na instalação. Depois de entrar na instalação, ele vê B.J. saindo de uma das principais salas do lugar, abotoando a camisa. Chase assume um dos rifles no escritório e vai investigar. Ele entra em uma sala cheia de móveis com uma mulher solitária chamada Kelly amarrada na cama. Ela grita com ele e pede para não machucá-la, mas Chase tranquiliza-lhe e diz que ele é uma boa pessoa. Kelly revela que B.J. matou todos os funcionários do lugar e que a prendeu. Os dois começam a fugir quamdo são vistos por B.J. pelas câmeras de segurança. Uma vez lá embaixo, B.J. alcança Chase e Kelly quando eles estavam prestes a sair, e ameaça matar Chase. Depois de tentar fazer Chase ir embora e de Kelly ficar no lugar, B.J. é decapitado por Kelly. Mais tarde, Chase e Kelly pegam as chaves, e um caminhão que está com pouco gasolina. Eles vão embora do estalecimento, enquanto a cabeça de B.J. é vista em seu escritório. Chase e Kelly planejam ir para Cynthiana, Kentucky para resgatar a família de Chase, e então ir para uma zona segura suposto em Washington, D.C. Seu status atual é desconhecido. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Chase matou: *Lenny (Zumbificado) *Harris (Zumbificado) *Possivelmente vários zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades * Chase vê fotos de Rick Grimes e de sua família na unidade de armazenamento de Rick. Uma imagem de Shane Walsh, Rick, e dois outros oficiais também é vista. * Chase e Daryl Dixon são os únicos personagens que sobreviveram a um tiro na cabeça na série TV. Andrea e Carl Grimes sendo os únicos na série de quadrinhos. Categoria: Personagens dos Webisodes